


[podfic] Grew Into a Hope

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Communication Failure, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Patrick thinks about kissing Johnny, they’re both young and ridiculous with it, all posture and tension and flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Grew Into a Hope

**Author's Note:**

Length: 19m 15s | 17.9 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zqpbelziylldkj1)

This is such a lovely fic and thanks to grim_lupine for giving me permission to record it!  
This is a slight departure from the more bro-y fics I usually record, so I'm a bit nervous. also: my sister, who I usually ~~force~~ talk into listening to things before I declare them done is in Brazil and can't give me any feedback so I apologize for any editing mistakes I may have left in on accident.  
Thanks for listening!


End file.
